


No More Words

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: From the wayback machine on LJ - Y'all remember the infamous "wincest sounds" recording? Many fics were inspired by it, probably most of them better than this one. But someone asked me to give it a try, so I did. In 2012. Here it is.





	No More Words

A darkened motel room outside of Lincoln, Nebraska is holding a secret within its walls. The two men inside are already naked, sweating and holding tight to each other in one of the double beds. They’ve done this before, lots of times, fooling around, blow jobs, kissing. But tonight is different. 

The older man has two lubed fingers gently stroking his partner’s entrance, stretching him slowly, preparing them both for their first time going all the way. Beneath him on the mattress, the younger man is writhing and his legs are spread obscenely. He cants his hips upward when a third finger is added. 

The dark and quiet room only adds to the incredibly intense feelings communicated with looks, touches and kisses. 

Finally, the younger one speaks. It’s almost a whisper.

“All right.”

The man on top of him leans down and captures his mouth in a passionate kiss, and when it breaks, the younger man speaks again.

“Dean.”

Dean pulls himself up, starts slicking up his cock with lube. Both of them are breathing heavily though they’re barely moving. Touching his partner’s cheek, he says, “Sam?” He doesn’t have to ask any questions, just that one word is sufficient.

Sam swallows hard, closes his eyes and nods his head slowly.

In a tone so soft it’s almost impossible to hear, Dean reassures him. 

“It’s okay, Sammy.”

Dean lines up his dick against Sam’s hole, and Sam replies only with hitching breaths and again, the name, like it’s the only word in the world that means anything.

“Dean. Dean.”

Sam gasps as Dean slowly begins pushing inside of him; so gentle, so careful. 

And there it was again.

“Dean.”

Once Dean is finally, _finally_ all the way inside, both of them panting in the humid air of the room, he does it again. He wants to know if he’s okay, if this is okay, does it hurt, is he scared, but he says only, “Sammy?”

Sam’s breath catches as he adjusts to the fullness of being penetrated so completely. Dean is still, quiet except for his breathing, just waiting.

Until Sam says, “Okay.”

With that, Dean starts to move, just slightly, pulling out a little and then pushing back in all the way, like he’s testing it out. When Sam repeats himself, “Okay”, Dean braces his hands on either side of Sam and starts thrusting. Gently at first, both of them getting used to the feeling. 

Sweat drips from Dean’s forehead onto Sam as he lets a tiny “oooh” escape his lips and speeds up the pace a bit.

Sam blows out a couple of sharp exhales, drowning in the pressure, the burn, the pleasure caused by that amazing cock sliding in and out of his ass. Soft moaning and grunting accompanies the sound of their bodies colliding in the dark. 

Barely there…another voice, it’s Dean.

“Ooh, yeah”. He never imagined how perfect this would be, so tight and hot and Sam so beautiful underneath him. He says the name again. “Sam.”

Now there is no sound in the room but the heavy breathing of both men, Sam groaning and gasping, Dean taking short hard breaths, attempting to keep himself from coming too soon. They want this to last. Sam can’t speak, manages only a few soft sounds, “ _ah ah oh ah_ ” in response to the overwhelming sensations.

It feels like Dean is stealing the air from his mouth when he leans down and says again, right against his lips, “Sam.”

The air around them is thick with sweat and heat and tension and pleasure. 

Their secret is safe in this room.


End file.
